User talk:Doenen
|} Infamous achievement Hi, I see you doubt the trigger of the infamous achievement. I can however tell you that spy attempts, succesfull spy attacks nor failed other thug attempts contribute a single point to the achievement trigger. Having been the leader of the best guild out there (Not Much, Making Potions, was the leader in sales untill i quit at the start of september with a 80% gap to the runner up, and i was guild leader there) i had not only uplifted the wiki and searched toroughly for many achievement information, i also gathered quite a of lot of information first hand myself. And i can tell you that you will have to be badly battered to get that infamous achievement. 1000 succesfull attacks is a huge one, not many have made it that far. And those who did confirmed to me that it was for certain over 1000 thug attacks they endured before they get this achievement. Since spy attempts back then where not visible when succesfull, it is impossible to know if a succesfull spy attempt was done against you. Failed other thug attempts, with information i have, detailed about the game, is for sure also not contributing. Thanks for bringing it up tough, hope you are not disappointed in me reverting your edit there. quick question I have a sensible game question. What is a sensible game question? '''doenen: '''One that is regarding the game, first of all, which your question is not. If it's something that can be answered just by reading stuff ingame (i.e. achievements page, ingame tutorial) then it's not something that needs to be asked. : Dear Doenen, : While the sentence may be very clear to you, it was not for me (my english is non native, so sometimes i do not entirely understand the words written. It was an honest question regarding what it meant. : On a sidenote: You can add four tildes (~) at the end of your comment to sign your comment, which makes it more clear who wrote what at which time. : On another sidenote: I have blocked the anon person adding nonsense to the page : ::: Dear Doenen (or however you are called, my own name is Pim), ::: It is quite hard to disinguish humour from serious text when you only see text. Emoticons help identify it a bit, and if you make text really over the top then people might also get the picture. However, it still remains risky to use humour over the internet. Put something clearly over the top on an internet forum, let 100 people view it and at least 1 will take it serious and becomes angry about it. ::: For wiki etiquette i also recommend you to use a single page for a conversation, and put a notification of your reply on the person you are chatting with. That helps keeping the conversation readable. ::: If you like to know how to make more use of the wiki and/ or feel like you are up to making your profile look nicer, or what you contribute look even better then it already does, feel free to ask me, because there is a lot more possible with editing wikis then you might even know. ::: Welcome back! Good to see you returned and adding your information to the wiki again. You 'confirmation' about the infamous achievement is a little awkward. While many achievements are caused over the span of the entire shop, you think the infamous achievement somehow is considered over the span of recent times? While it might sound logical to you, it does not to me. Having seen some information on the coding people gave me a while back on the program used for S&P, i can confirm the rather simple way it deals with achievements, items and such. If you want, i can give you information by e-mail (send me an e-mail through Wikia for that) so you can have a look on how the program has worked so far. That's not really what I said. What I meant was that when I (as well as zentani, who I'd like to think is a trustworthy player) received the achievement, I had NOT been robbed/intimidated/vandalized for several weeks, which is how I came to the logical conclusion that the 1000th thugging required for the achievement must have been triggered by a successful spy attempt. Several other players have also talked about getting Infamous despite being quite sure they have not been robbed/vandalized/intimidated 1000 times. This, you have to admit, is an immense number and despite being nearly lvl 3000 now I doubt I have come close to having been attacked 1000 times. Doenen (talk) 02:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Well, if you are right there is no way to confirm that. Because spy attempts can be done without you even knowing it and as such it is indeed possible that those where part of the infamous achievement. : I do wonder why my own shop never got it till rather late in the game. I was guild leader of the best guild out there (72% more sales then the runner up, for real) and i got attacked and ganged up for two weeks in row without getting the achievement till after that two weeks. I have counted them all and they came well over 700 attacks, of which around 30% was succesfull and/ or displayed as such, and i am sure a lot more spy attempts too. That was when i played the game for many weeks and have been notoriously attacked before. But again, it's hard to tell if spy attempts are part of it. I cannot and will not check it in the game as well. So i have to go with input you are giving me (among others). I had asked many other people who got the achievement whom gotten this after a long time of many attacks against them. But as i said, i am not able to confirm or deny your information. So spy attempts might be part of it too. Maybe Edgebee want to shed a light on it? : Updating wiki recommendation on your profile until someone updates the appropriate Wiki section Oh i love telling people to sit back and watch it untill someone else does it, while... It's so easy to do it oneself. Clicking the edit button only takes one click. And the answer can be put in right after. Saves them a lot of time, me a bit of frustration, and many people will find it helpfull ;) Just a thought ;) ? You've taken it the wrong way. Say for example the game undergoes an update, and certain information on the Wiki becomes irrelevant or outdated. It's not just a matter of copy/pasting update descriptions and putting them here; some information needs to either be sniffed out or tested over a period of time. Like many other people I don't have all the time in the world to sniff packets or make spreadsheets of my findings. Doenen (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Unknown user, is it you? Dear Doenen, Just checking, Is your IP by chance No, I'm 209.6.x.x Doenen (talk) 20:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC)